kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Twice
Perfil Seúl, Corea del Sur | otros_nombres = | género = K-pop, J-pop, dance pop, R&B | actividad = 2015-actualidad | agencia = JYP Entertainment | miembros = 9 | ex = | relacionados = JYP Nation | página = Twice }} Introducción Twice (estilizado como TWICE) es un grupo multinacional formado por JYP Entertainment a través del programa Sixteen en 2015. El grupo está formado por nueve integrantes: Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung y Tzuyu. Debutaron el 20 de octubre de 2015, con el miniálbum The Story Begins. Twice ganó fama en 2016 con la canción "Cheer Up", la cual se ubicó en el primer puesto de Gaon Digital Chart y se convirtió en el single con las mejores ventas de ese año. La canción también obtuvo el premio como "Song of The Year" en varias premiaciones como Melon Music Awards y los Mnet Asian Music Awards. "TT" de su tercer miniálbum, Twicecoaster: Lane 1, encabezó varias listas por cuatro semanas consecutivas."TT" en Gaon Digital Chart: * * * * Este disco es el álbum de un grupo femenino más vendido en 2016. A diecinueve meses después de su debut, Twice vendió más de 1.2 millones de copias, a través de cuatro miniálbumes y un álbum especial. Origen del nombre, eslogan y club de fans El nombre del grupo fue creado por el fundador de JYP, Park Jin-young, porque las integrantes podrán "sorprender a sus fanáticos por primera vez a través de sus oídos y una segunda vez a través de sus ojos".‘Sixteen’ compete for spot in JYP’s next girl group Su eslogan es "Uno en un millón", lo que significa que es el único de los millones de grupos de idols.親力親為！ TWICE曝朴軫永起團隊問候語 El fanclub de Twice se llama "Once". El nombre fue anunciado en Instagram el 4 de noviembre de 2015. Significa que si los fanáticos aman al grupo, incluso una vez, las chicas les pagarán con "dos veces" su amor.10 K-Pop fandom names (and their meanings) Carrera Predebut: Formación El 19 de diciembre de 2013, JYP Entertainment anunció que debutaría a un nuevo girl group en el primer semestre de 2014, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo femenino de compañía desde el debut de miss A en 2010. El 27 de febrero de 2014, Lena y Cecilia (aprendices de JYP) fueron confirmadas como miembros del grupo, mientras que se rumoreaban que las otras integrantes serían Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo (anteriormente Jisoo) y Minyoung. Después de que Lena dejara la compañía, fue reemplazada por Sana antes del debut, el cual fue cancelado en 2014. El 11 de febrero de 2015, J.Y. Park anunció que las integrantes se determinarían a través de Sixteen, un programa que se transmitió por Mnet unos meses después. JYP explicó a través de una conferencia de prensa que esperaba que el grupo tuviera un carácter natural y agradable, con un lado similar a Wonder Girls y miss A. [[Archivo:Logo de Twice.png|140px|thumb|El logo de Twice se reveló en el último episodio de Sixteen.]] El programa comenzó el 5 de mayo y terminó con Nayeon, Sana, Dahyun, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Mina, Jihyo, Jeongyeon y Momo como las integrantes oficiales de Twice. Más tarde, JYP anunció que agregaría a dos integrantes, a Tzuyu (que no había sido elegida previamente) y a Momo (que había sido eliminada). Tzuyu fue agregada por ser la "elección de la audiencia" porque fue la miembro más popular al final del programa y Momo fue agregada personalmente por JYP porque sintió que el grupo debía tener las excelentes habilidades de baile de Momo. La elección de Momo se convirtió en una controversia ya que muchas personas protestaban contra el hecho de que las participantes eliminadas podrían haberse unido al grupo. Después de eso, la controversia se desvaneció lentamente. Los representantes de JYP Entertainment declararon que Twice debutaría a finales de 2015. El 10 de julio de 2015, el grupo abrió su cuenta de Instagram con la primera foto de todas las chicas posando como Twice. JYP Entertainment también anunció que iniciaría con Twice TV, un programa web donde cuenta las historias de las integrantes en varias entrevistas, mientras se preparan para su debut. 2015-16: Debut y rozando el éxito El 7 de octubre de 2015, JYP Entertainment lanzó el sitio web del grupo y anunció a través de sus redes sociales que debutarían con el miniálbum The Story Begins y el single, "Like OOH-AHH". La canción se describe como un single de color pop con elementos de hip-hop, rock y R&B. La canción fue producida por Black Eyed Pilseung, quien es conocido por haber compuesto muchas canciones como "Only You" de miss A. El 20 de octubre, el álbum y videoclip se lanzó por V App. El grupo realizó un showcase e interpretó "Like OOH-AHH", junto con "Must Be Crazy" y "Do It Again". El vídeo musical obtuvo 50 millones de visitas cinco meses después, convirtiéndose en el vídeo debut más visto por un grupo de K-pop. A finales de diciembre, el grupo interpretó un remix de "Like OOH-AHH" en SBS Gayo Daejeon, siendo la primera aparición de Twice en un programa musical de fin de año. [[Archivo:Imagen promocional de Twice para 'The Story Begins' 02.png|280px|thumb|left|Twice para The Story Begins (2015).]] El segundo miniálbum de Twice, Page Two, fue lanzado el 25 de abril de 2016. El disco contiene el sencillo "Cheer Up", un remake de la canción de Jiyoon, "Precious Love", a "I'm Gonna Be A Star", que también es la canción de Sixteen. Twice realizó un showcase el mismo día en Yes24 Live Hall en Seúl. El videoclip de "Cheer Up" obtuvo 10 millones de visitas cinco días después. Después de su lanzamiento, "Cheer Up" se ubicó en el primer puesto de Gaon Digital Chart y en el tercer puesto de Billboard World Digital Songs. Twice ganó su primera victoria musical el 5 de mayo de 2016, en M! Countdown, exactamente un año después de la emisión Sixteen. Su racha de victorias continuó en Music Bank e Inkigayo. "Cheer Up" recibió un Perfect All-Kill de Instiz iChart, porque se ubicó en el primer puesto de todas las listas de Corea. El 16 de agosto de 2016, se informó que Page Two, había vendido más de 150,000 copias, lo que las convirtió en el primer grupo femenino que vendió más de 100,000 copias en 2016. [[Archivo:Imagen promocional de Twice para 'Page Two' 2.jpg|280px|thumb|Twice para Page Two (2016).]] El 28 de septiembre, JYP Entertainment anunció que el grupo regresaría a mitad de octubre con un nuevo miniálbum y otras canciones producidas por Black Eyed Pilseung. El 10 de octubre, la agencia lanzó un calendario con la cronología de los teasers para el álbum. El 19 de octubre, un día antes de su primer aniversario, Twice reveló que su lighstick con sus colores oficiales, inspirado en la canción "Candy Boy" de su primer miniálbum. En la celebración de su aniversario, revelaron una nueva canción titulada "One in a Million", a través de V Live el 20 de octubre a las 22:30 (hora de Corea). Un mes después, TWICEcoaster: LANE 1 y el videoclip de "TT" fueron lanzados. Twice realizó un showcase el mismo día e interpretaron "One in a Million", "Jelly Jelly" y "TT" por primera vez. "TT", recibió un Certified All-Kill luego de ubicarse en el primer lugar de varias listas musicales por Instiz iChart, y luego recibió el Perfect All-Kill. TWICEcoaster: LANE 1 vendió 165,000 copias en solo una semana. El vídeo musical de "TT" obtuvo 6 millones de visitas a un día de su lanzamiento. El 10 de noviembre de 2016, el videoclip de "Like OOH-AHH" alcanzó las 100 millones de reproducciones, convirtiéndose en el primer vídeo musical debut en alcanzar esa cantidad entre otros grupos de K-pop. El vídeo de "Cheer Up" consiguió dicho logro una semana después, convirtiéndose en el vídeo musical de grupo de K-pop que más rápido que obtuvo 100 millones de visitas. Ocho días después, "Cheer Up" ganó un premio como "Song of the Year" en los Melon Music Awards y en los Mnet Asian Music Awards celebrados el 2 de diciembre. 2017: Primer concierto, debut japonés y ''Twicetagram'' El 3 de enero de 2017, el vídeo musical de "TT" alcanzó las 100 millones de visitas y se convirtió en el videoclip de K-pop más rápido en alcanzar esa cifra, mientras rompía su récord personal anterior logrado con "Cheer Up". En el mismo año, "TT" también fue el primer vídeo de un grupo femenino en conseguir 200 millones de visitas. El 10 de enero, JYP Entertainment anunció que el grupo llevaría a cabo su primer concierto. El concierto de tres días titulado Twice 1st Tour: Twiceland The Opening se llevó a cabo del 17 al 19 de febrero en SK Olympic Handball Stadium. El 18 de enero, la agencia también anunció que Twice lanzaría un álbum especial en febrero después de sus conciertos en Corea. Se informó que el disco es la reedición de TWICEcoaster: LANE 1, llamado TWICEcoaster: LANE 2, el cual incluye el sencillo "Knock Knock". El ábum vendió 266,645 copias en febrero de 2017. A principios de febrero de 2017, Twice lanzó su sitio web japonés y otras redes sociales. El 8 de febrero, el grupo comenzó a aparecer en múltiples anuncios en el distrito comercial y la estación de metro de Tokio. La pose de "TT", que forma parte de la coreografía de su canción "TT", comenzó a ser imitada por varias celebridades japonesas en la web y se hizo popular entre los adolescentes. El 24 de febrero, JYP Entertainment anunció que el grupo haría su debut japonés el 28 de junio de 2017 con el álbum recopilatorio que consta de diez canciones, incluidas las versiones coreanas y japonesas de "Like OOH-AHH", "Cheer Up" y "TT". El mismo día, cinco programas matutinos japoneses informaron sobre el debut y entrevistaron a Twice. [[Archivo:Twice para TWICEcoaster - Lane 1.jpg|280px|left|thumb|Twice para TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 (2017).]] En abril, JYP anunció que Twice regresaría con un nuevo miniálbum en mayo antes de su debut japonés. El 1 de mayo, el grupo confirmó que el disco se llamaría Signal y que contaría con un single producido por J.Y. Park, siendo su primer proyecto con Park. El EP, junto con el videoclip de "Signal", fue lanzado el 15 de mayo. El álbum consta de seis canciones, inluyendo "Eye Eye Eyes", escrita por Jihyo y Chaeyoung, y "Only You", escrita por Ha:tfelt, antigua integrante de Wonder Girls. Un mes después, Twice lanzó la versión japonesa de "Signal", junto con su vídeo musical, como una vista previa del álbum recopilatorio. Una semana después, lanzaron un videoclip para la versión japonesa de "TT". Debutaron oficialmente en Japón el 28 de junio con #Twice. El álbum consta de diez canciones, incluyendo las versiones en coreano y japonés de sus primeras cinco canciones. El 2 de julio, Twice realizó un showcase titulado Touchdown en Japón en el Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, donde asistieron 15,000 personas. El álbum se ubicó en el segundo puesto de Oricon Albums Chart con 136,157 copias vendidas una semana después de su publicación. 280px|thumb|Twice para "Likey" (2017). El 18 de octubre, Twice lanzó su primer single digital japonés, "One More Time". El videoclip de la canción fue lanzado el 6 de octubre. La canción obtuvo las ventas más altas en su primer día y se convirtió en la canción más vendida por un grupo coreano en Japón. #Twice y "One More Time" obtuvieron un disco de platino por la Recording Industry Association of Japan. En el mismo mes, el 30, Twice lanzó su primer álbum de estudio, Twicetagram con su single titulado "Likey". El vídeo musical de la canción fue filmado en Canadá a principios de septiembre. "Likey" fue compuesta por Black Eyed Pilseung y Jeon Gun. Esta es la cuarta colaboración de Twice con Black Eyed Pilseung. Algunos compositores y productores también participaron en este álbum, incluyendo a algunas miembros del grupo como letristas y Hyerim, antigua integrante de Wonder Girls, la cual escribió "Look At Me". El disco y las canciones principales ocuparon el primer lugar de World Albums Chart y World Digital Song Sales de Billboard, siendo la primera vez que ingresan a la lista, convirtiendo a Twice en el primer grupo femenino de K-pop en ocupar el primer puesto de la lista. También ingresaron a Heatseekers Albums en la décima posición, siendo el puesto más alto conseguido desde Signal en el undécimo puesto. El 16 de noviembre, a través de una conferencia de prensa en Tokio, se anunció oficialmente que Twice se presentaría en Kōhaku Uta Gassen, un festival de música de fin de año en Japón, organizado por NHK. Son los primeros artistas coreanos en asistir a este evento en los últimos seis años y son el cuarto grupo de K-pop después de TVXQ, Kara y Girls' Generation. 2018-actualidad: "Candy Pop", conciertos y ''Fancy You'' El segundo single digital en japonés del grupo, "Candy Pop", fue lanzado el 7 de febrero. También comenzaron su primera gira de conciertos en Japón titulada Twice Showcase 2018 "Candy Pop" Live Tour, que comenzó el 19 de enero en la Prefectura de Aichi. El 9 de abril, lanzaron su quinto miniálbum, What is Love?, junto al sencillo homónimo producido por J.Y. Park. El tercer single japonés de Twice, "Wake Me Up", fue lanzado el 16 de mayo y la segunda gira titulada Twice 2nd Tour: Twiceland Zone 2 - Fantasy Park comenzó en Seúl del 18 al 20 de mayo. [[Archivo:Imagen promocional de Twice para 'What is Love?' 03.jpg|left|thumb|280px|Twice para What is Love? (2018).]] Twice realizó un cover de "I Want You Back", originalmente de The Jackson 5 como banda sonora de la película japonesa Sensei Kunshu. La canción fue lanzada como single digital el 15 de junio, junto a su videoclip. En julio, se lanzó la reedición de What is Love?, titulada Summer Nights, junto a su sencillo "Dance the Night Away" escrita por Wheesung. Dos meses después, el 12, Twice lanzó su primer álbum de estudio en japonés titulado BDZ. El single se lanzó previamente el 17 de agosto. El lanzamiento del disco, fue seguido por su gira titulada Twice 1st Arena Tour 2018 "BDZ", que comenzó en Chiba el 29 de septiembre. El 5 de noviembre, Twice lanzó su sexto miniálbum Yes or Yes. De marzo a abril de 2019, Twice realizó una gira japonesa llamada #Dreamday, donde asistieron un total de 220,000 personas durante los cinco conciertos que tuvieron lugar en Osaka, Tokio y Nagoya. El 22 de abril lanzaron su séptimo EP, Fancy You. El lanzamiento de Fancy You convirtió a Twice en el grupo femenino que más álbumes ha vendido con 3,750,000 copias de sus doce lanzamientos en coreano, superando el récord de S.E.S. Integrantes * Nayeon (나연) * Jeongyeon (정연) * Momo (모모) * Sana (사나) * Jihyo (지효) * Mina (미나) * Dahyun (다현) * Chaeyoung (채영) * Tzuyu (쯔위) Discografía Filmografía Referencias Enlaces externos en:TWICE ru:TWICE Categoría:Grupos formados en 2015 Categoría:Grupos femeninos Categoría:Artistas de JYP Entertainment Categoría:Twice